


熏鱼｜You Are My Favorite

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 006.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 4





	熏鱼｜You Are My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 006.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

_因为一张官方花絮衍生出来的小短篇。_

“秦禹哥。”

“嗯？”

“你的手机到底载了什么，这么好看。”

“呵呵。”

李昇勋自认是个挺好相处的人。

吃什么随意、去哪里随意、身边的人总说和他待在一起舒服又自在。

然而这样随和的李昇勋，依然有少数的一些底线，不允许别人任意逾越。

例如最近金秦禹和他待一起的时候老是看手机。

人没办法一心二用，因此不管他说什么，对方总是敷衍地回答了事。

例如现在。

他剛洗完澡，头发湿漉漉的，垫条毛巾就躺在被猫抓的破破烂烂的皮沙发上。

金秦禹头也不抬地往旁边缩了缩，挪出个空位，安静滑着手机。

“⋯⋯秦禹哥，旻浩昨天跟我打赌这周会搬完家。”

“呵呵，是吗？”

“我们赌了一年奥拓跟揪尼的饲料，哈，他肯定搬不完，我们奥拓可以吃饱啦。”

“是呢。”

“哥你也差不多该搬了吧？昨天去公司，造型师姐姐说我们搬家都上新闻了。”

“嗯，差不多吧，这几天搬。”

“噢⋯⋯”

李昇勋深切感受到尬聊的极致。

或许秦禹哥正好在忙。他摸摸鼻子。

哥指甲该剪了，指甲碰触显示屏时喀喀作响。

李昇勋打开了社群网站的小号。

最近回归嘛，自然会好奇大众对于他们的评价。

刷到好评能能跟其他人分享，看见批评也能成为改进的目标。

有时候其实只是想看看自己的帅照。

在论坛看见关于他们的讨论，好奇点了进去。

『WINNER友情危机？』

点开。

“看他们似乎都顾着看手机，也不太说话的样子。”

——呀，难道你回家就会24小时缠着你爸妈说话吗？

李昇勋觉得又好气又好笑，往下继续看讨论。

发现大家贴的机场饭拍图中，他们四人埋头玩手机的画面还真不少。

尤其是金秦禹。几乎无时无刻都抓着手机，简直要成瘾了。

最后偷偷地推了几个挺有趣的发言，下线。

“秦禹哥——”

“嗯？”

“⋯⋯算了，没事。”

本来想分享今天带Haute散步时遇到了新朋友。

但看金秦禹一脸专心盯着手机，索性不说了。

昇润跟旻浩去IKEA买东西。

家里还堆着搬家用的大纸箱，不知道何时才会搬走。

“Haute前阵子好像没什么精神。”

“是吗？”

“带去给医生检查了，说身体没什么异状。”

“嗯。”

“⋯⋯今天带牠去散步时遇见了新朋友来着。”

“不错呀。”

“⋯⋯”

“秦禹哥，你在忙什么？”

“没什么，随便看看⋯⋯”

“没什么的话你倒是专心听我说话！”

滑着显示屏的手指停下动作。

李昇勋不说话了，从沙发上倏地起身，走回房间。

其实也不是故意要凶金秦禹。

只是，以往总是眨着小鹿般的眼睛，认真盯着自己讲话，反应给得比谁都多的哥哥，忽然对自己敷衍了事，有点心理不平衡罢了。

李昇勋裹在厚厚的棉被里，缩在床的一角生闷气。

不一会儿就听见房门被打开的声音。

“昇勋啊⋯⋯”金秦禹软软的嗓音传来。

“没怎么给你回应，生气了吗？”

“⋯⋯” 哼。

“米安内，最近不是一直有消息说要去拍花青春吗？我担心我们啥都没准备就被绑走，想说到处看看，看能不能偷看到一些消息⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯” 哼。

“昇勋啊，别生气了好吗？”

“⋯⋯” 哼，让你金秦禹好好感受感受。

其实裹在棉被里有点热。

这几天首尔温度稍稍回暖，加上刚刚在客厅多穿了件毛衣，现在反而有点太多余了。

但李昇勋不想这么快就放弃抗争。

正在天人交战，忽然一颗毛茸茸的脑袋就凑上了自己身后。

金秦禹像只猫一样钻进他待着的被窝。

不怕冷的他刚刚在客厅只穿了件薄薄的长袖，体温偏低的他蹭上李昇勋穿着厚厚毛衣的背。

“所以Haute今天交到新朋友了是吧？”

声音柔软地像一大朵洁白的云。

“你说的话，我有好好听呢。”

“别生气啦。”

后来金秦禹自然是什么消息都没找到。

连心心念念的亡命天涯奶牛包也没带，就这样糊里糊涂地展开旅行。

哥哥组先跳了伞，两人走到降落点附近的公园休息。

李昇勋精神恍惚地索性倒在平坦的木桌上。

跳伞时耗尽了精力，现在还有种无法回过神来之感。

金秦禹在一旁的长椅坐下。

刚刚走过来的一路上都兴高采烈地抓着李昇勋嚷嚷的他大概也累了，没怎么说话，掏出手机。

“啊，PD传讯息说昇润他们准备上飞机了。”

手指熟练地滑着显示屏，大概是刚才嘶吼的太过激烈，嗓音哑哑的。

“噢，大概再十几分钟就跳下来了吧？”

“嗯。”

李昇勋用手臂垫着脑袋瓜，侧躺着休息。

角度正好，金秦禹泛着薄汗的侧脸就在他眼前。

这哥长得真好看。李昇勋想。

为了不引人怀疑也为了不被对方发现，他也跟着掏出了手机。

假装在看讯息，事实上眼睛却有如精细的扫描仪，一寸一寸地扫过金秦禹有如雕塑般精致的侧颜。

平滑干净的额头、长长的眼睫毛敛下、形状姣好的鼻子、标准地有如教科书般红润的嘴唇、线条分明的下颚、突出的喉结。

真好看啊。

李昇勋悄悄地往他的方向又挪近了一点。

可以清楚地看见金秦禹早上过于仓促，没来得及仔细刮净的胡渣。

“啊啊啊，飞机起飞了！”

忽然听见他兴奋地大喊。

“昇勋啊，我们去看他俩跳傘吧！”

金秦禹兴高采烈地站起，拉着李昇勋囚服的袖子，一蹦一跳地像个出门远足的小孩。

“哎，有啥好看的，从这看跟蚂蚁差不多大的点罢了，哥你去看吧，我在这休息下。”

其实是懒得起来。木桌在树荫的遮蔽下凉凉的，躺着很舒服。

金秦禹也不介意，手忙脚乱地抱着衣服走到空旷处，满心期待地抬首仰望。

眼里满溢着压抑不了的开心与满足。

当看见弟弟们有如米粒般的身影出现在天空，立刻兴奋地手舞足蹈。

“呀！昇勋！我看见他们了！”

“呀呀呀呀！大发！哇！自己在空中没感觉，真的真的很高啊！”

“能看见我们吗？呀孩子们，我们在这儿！”

“哇，感觉太棒了。”

看见弟弟们平稳降落在不远的沙滩后，金秦禹心满意足地回到木桌旁。

“昇勋你看，我拍的，有看见吗？空中那两点。”

迫不及待地分享着自己拍下的照片。

李昇勋一边敷衍地回应着（因为他真的啥也没瞧见），一边盯着眼前一脸骄傲的金秦禹。

盯着他因为开心而深深凹陷的酒窝。

“哇，哥这么开心吗？”

“当然了。”

“是第一次可以单独跟你们的旅行啊。”

“太幸福了。”

李昇勋看着金秦禹兴奋的神情，仿佛连瞳孔里都在闪闪发光。

他一直盯着手机不甩我也挺不赖的。他忽然想。

因为这样，我就可以一直肆无忌惮地看着他了。

(FIN)


End file.
